Separated (a devast.io story)
table Of contants: 1: a fine day 2: the attack of VICTOR 3: saved by new friends 4: Joe 5: Lovestruck # it was a peaceful day in devast.io, one of the most famous .io games. Rabbidworld the small little yellow creature was fast asleep next to her campfire. She was still fast asleep because it was early in the morning. After an hour, she opened her eyes, stood up on her two feet, and rubbed them. She turned off her fire and opened up one of her chests. In it was two oranges and a tomato. rabbidworld picked up one of the oranges and ate it. When she finished, she picked up the tomato and ate it. After that, she picked up the other orange and ate it. She put on her scarf and smiled. She walked away from her small campfire humming a marry tune. She loved exploring and having fun. Then, all of the sudden, she saw a bush move. Rabbidworld became happy because she knew (or thought) it was a little critter, who was going to jump out of the bush to say HI!!! However... it wasn’t. # Out of the bush jumped another small little yellow creature. “Hi...” He said in a very creepy and scary voice. He was wearing a scarf like her, along with a pair of brown boots and a leather helmet/hat. Rabbidworld was terrified. “H-h-h-h-h-hi!” She Said. “W-w-w-what’s your name?” “VICTOR.” Replied the small little yellow creature. “N-n-n-nice to meet you, V-V-V-Victor.” She Said. “I-I-I-i’m Rabbidworld.” “You’re a small player. Are you a noob?” He asked. “No.“ She said. “Why did you ask?” “Beacuse...” VICTOR began to say, but then stopped. “Wait a minute, are you lying?” ”No! I‘d never lie!” VICTOR pulled out his bow. “You... you liar...” He said, with an evil grin on his face. He put a arrow in his bow and almost shot Rabbidworld with it, but she escaped in time. unluckily, however, she lost her way. # She started crying. She was all alone in the middle of the day with no way to go back home. All of the sudden, she saw a bright smile. she didn’t understand what it was, she always thought in this world, it was, “kill or be killed“ because she tried to make friends, but she just couldn’t. The bright smiled small little yellow creature came over. “Hi!” She Said, still smiling. “Hi.” Said Rabbidworld. “Are you ok?” Asked the small little yellow creature. “Kinda.” Answered Rabbidworld. ”I’m all lonely and cold and hungry and I’m afraid i’ll die of it.“ The small little yellow creature wrapped her arm around her. ”Don’t worry, your safe with me.” All of the sudden, she gasped. “What? Is something wrong?” Rabbidworld asked. “Where are my manors?! I didn’t even intreduse myself!” Said the small little yellow creature. “I’m Skittles.“ “Nice to meet you, skittles.” Said Rabbidworld. “I’m Rabbidworld.” “Here, let me take your to my crew.” Said skittles. That night, skittles took Rabbidworld to a building with wood walls and a wooden gate/door. Skittles opened the door. Inside the wooden building, there were two other small little yellow creatures. They were roasting beef on steaks above the fire. Those weren’t the only things in there, there were also a crafting table, 5 chests filled with medience, And 10 plants. “Hi skittles!” Said one of the small little yellow creatures. The other one just smiled. Skittles and Rabbidworld walked in. “Hi Luke! Hi Tom!” Said skittles. “Skittles, who is this?” Asked Tom. “Tom, Luke, meet the new member of our team.” Rabbidworld was a little shy. “I-I-I-i’m Rabbidworld.” Said Rabbidworld. For the whole night, Rabbidworld stayed with skittles, Luke, and Tom. Skittles gave her some medicine to crue her pain.” Luke gave her some oranges and tomatoes to eat. Tom lit up the fire, and everybody got into their sleeping bags... everybody except Rabbidworld. “Rabbidworld, why don’t you go into your sleeping bag and sleep?” Whispered Tom. ”Because i’m a little aware of sleeping in a NEW sleeping bag next to a NEW fireplace in a NEW place to live.” Said Rabbidworld. “Oh come on!” Said Tom. “Give it a try! Give it a chance! I promise you’ll love it!” ”Well... ok! If you say so!“ Said Rabbidworld. She put her sleeping bag next to the fire and got into it. She closed her eyes and really got into it. She put her scarf on the table and began snoring. # The next day, Rabbidworld was still snoring fast asleep next to the fire in her sleeping bag. All of the sudden, she heard the fire go out. For some reason when this happened, however, she wasn’t cold at all! “Wake up, sleepyhead! We have a lot to do today!” Said a voice in Rabbidworld’s dream. suddenly, she started getting shook from side to side. Rabbidworld woke up from her dream, and saw skittles, Luke, and Tom. Skittles held her scarf in her hand. Luke held 5 oranges in his hand. Tom held a bag fillied with 10 tamatoes. “Skittles, boys, what’s going on?” Asked Rabbidworld. Skittles helped her up and put her scarf on her. Luke threw the 5 oranges at her. Tom threw the bag of tamatoes at her, causing the bag to tip over, and half of the tamotoes spilled out. “Woah, woah, boys.” Said skittles. “No need to get angry and throw everything at her.” A tear fell out of Rabbidworld‘s eye. Why would Luke and Tom do that to her?! She thought they were friends! Now it seemed like skittles was her only friend. It turned out that Luke and Tom were only fake friends beacuse of what happened. Every day, they would force her and skittles to do chores. Once, they forced them to collect oranges and tamotoes. Another time, they forced them to take their breakers and collect Cotten, bones, and meat from deer and pigs that had died. Another time, they forced them to make weapons and a full armor set. One night, Rabbidworld couldn’t take it anymore, and she was pretty sure that skittles couldn’t ehither. She didn’t want to be forced to do stuff, so she decided that she’d leave. That night, she woke up from sleeping, snuck out of her sleeping bag, and tip-toed to get her scarf. She stole everything that Luke and Tom ever owned and put them in a bag. Then, she threw the bag in the fire. She put on her scarf and left, never to return. She was all cloud without a fireplace, but then, she saw a big tent. She knocked on the door. Another small little yellow creature opened the door. “Hi, i’m Rabbidworld.” Said Rabbidworld. “Hi, my name is Joe.” Said the small little yellow creature. “You can come in and stay if you want, but don’t take my food away.” “Ok.” Said Rabbidworld. She walked into the tent. There was just a fireplace and a crafting table, nothing fancy. “I needed to come here because I was betrayed.” said Rabbidworld. “What happened?” Asked Joe. “Well, I left my fireplace and was never able to go back, but then I was saved by my first ever friend, skittles. She took me to her house, and I met Luke and Tom. I thought they were my friends at first, but turns out, they weren’t. They treated me and skittles like their slaves and told us to do stuff. finally, I could take it no more, so I left.” The room became silent. “Also, look out for VICTOR, he is a big meanie.” “Girl i already know about VICTOR, he almost killed me.” # “Oh.” Replied Rabbidworld. ”Hey, it’s ok.” Said Joe. The 2 of them worked together every day doing their house ol’ chores. They liked to do everything together, and she was very happy that she finally had a friend other than skittles. Monday: they picked some fresh oranges and some fresh tamotoes. Tuesday: they grabbed their tools and collected Cotten, bones, and meat from dead deers and pigs. Wensday: they grabbed seeds from plants and made a garden in front of their tent. Thursday: they cooked the meat they got from the dead deers and pigs. Friday: they threw out the rotten oranges and rotten tamotoes. Saturday: they got wood, stone, and iron. Sunday: they made weapons and armor. however sadly, then one day, Joe said he was going to go the human world to get some stuff. Rabbidworld told him not to because unless he brought lots of food, he would die there. But Joe said that he’d be ok and he promised that he’d soon be back. However, an hour later, he never returned. Rabbidworld knew why: he died. She got so sad and burst into tears. Since without Joe, she left the tent that he once lived in and never returned, just like she did with the house that belonged to skittles, but mostly belonged to Luke and Tom. She got hungry and super cold. But then one day, she saw a orange lying on the ground. She was relieved, beacuse without it, she would starve to death, she put her hand on the orange, about to pick it up, but then, all of the sudden, she saw another small little yellow creature‘s hand on it... or at least she felt it. Both of them got really confused. Suddenly, both of them let go of the orange, and saw each other. Rabbidworld had never seen such a handsome face in her life! She began to blush, but she didn’t want to show that she was blushing, so she covered up both of her checks with her hands. “Hi...” She Said smiling. “Is this your orange?” ”Yes, it is my orange, but you can have it.” Said the small little yellow creature. “I’m Rabbidworld. What’s your name?” “I’m Comet Tail.” Said the small little yellow creature. “Nice to meet you, Rabbidworld.” “Thanks for the offer of giving the whole thing to me but... i’d rather give half of it to you.” She Said as she spilt the orange in half.” “Aww, thanks!” Said Comet Tail. “Wanna come to my pod?” ”sure!” Said Rabbidworld. That day, Rabbidworld went to Comet Tail’s pod. *brb